


Wicked

by lwds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwds/pseuds/lwds
Summary: When a new gang arrives that challenge the control Stray Kids has over district 9 things quickly take a turn for the worse. Who will surivive the battle for power?





	1. Chapter 1

Emily P.O.V

_ Running. It is what we are good at. It is all we know. All we have known for awhile. It should have been hard not staying in the same place for longer than a few months, but it's not. Because we have each other. We have our family with us every step of the way. So while we move from place to place we find our home everywhere we go. Because your home is where your heart is and that could not be more true.  _

 

"Okay everyone in their positions?" I hear being asked through my earpiece followed by multiple sounds of reassuring words. 

 

"Emily you in your place yet?" I hear the urgency in her voice and softly chuckle to myself at her worrisome behaviour.

 

"I made this plan Meghan where else would I be?" I respond with a sense of playfulness in my voice.

 

"Now stop worrying we have been over every detail at least five times we will be just fine" I say trying to reassure our stress filled leader. With emphasis on the trying part of it.

 

"I know. I know, but I am serious guys no funny business okay? We get in get out like we always do. Smooth and without casualties got it?"

 

"Got it" I say as sounds of agreement begin to roll in.

 

"Moon you in place yet?" this time the words are directed towards the sniper of our group. It's more of a precaution really, but it's important she's in the position to step in if things go south. Wouldn't be the first time anyway.

 

"I'm in the spot Meghan. I'm ready"

 

"Now remember you only come into action when I say you can and only then. Understand?" I snicker to myself remembering the incident that took place in Busan 6 months ago. You see we had almost closed the deal with our newest business associate when he suddenly drops dead on the floor. We ended up taking his guys out, but we had to leave Busan for good.

 

"You got it boss" with these words we get ready to go in when given the order.

 

The thing is when making these sort of agreements it's best to make our new partner feel as comfortable as possible. Unfortunately going into a meeting with 10 people won't scream comfortable by any degree. Because of that it has been decided that Meghan only has Aya, her right hand woman, with her during meetings and when needed we're there to step in.

 

"Okay now before we go in is there anything we should be aware of Sky?" I hear Meghan ask her knowing she's watching the security cameras back in our hideout.

 

"Nothing out of the ordinary just yet you're good to go in"

 

"Okay thank you Sky. I expect to hear from you as soon as something changes"

 

"I'll let you know straight away" and that is the last precaution to be made before the plan officially starts.

 

\---------

 

It has been quiet for some time now and I almost thought this would be an easy deal with no funny business involved. 

 

I didn't realise how wrong I could be.

 

An hour had passed since Meghan and Aya went in to close the deal and that's usually around the time they come to an agreement. I was expecting to receive notice of the new deal any moment when I suddenly heard a gunshot.

 

"Sky what the hell was that?" I ask in panic as multiple scenarios run through my mind.

 

"I don't know but someone shot our guy" even though she says it smoothly I can hear the confusion in her voice.

 

"Moon this better not be your doing".

 

"It's not I promise" this sets me in even more panic than before and why the hell haven't we heard from Meghan yet?

 

"Meghan what the hell is going on?" I ask worry being evident in my voice.

 

"Another member of her gang I presume?" I hear a new person say. It's a male that much is clear.

 

"Who the hell are you?" getting annoyed at the lack off answers being provided to the confusing situation.

 

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself? And oh bring the rest of your members I'd love to meet them" he says this so smugly I want nothing more than punch the confidence right out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily P.O.V

I sigh as I look at the entrance of the building. I started thinking of all the ways this ‘conversation’ could go wrong. The confidence the man had in his voice confused me. ‘How the hell did Meghan let it get this far?’ I soon get brought out of my thoughts when the voice spoke up again.

“Are you guys just going to stand there or actually come in?”

This made me realise two things. The first one being that they must have a hacker of some sort of their own giving them information as I couldn't see anyone from my point of view. The second thing being that I had all my members with me looking just as confused and anxious as me. It's rare to find all of them at a loss of words so their presence in the silence was easily missed.

“Come on we won't bite”

‘No but we might’ I think to myself as I decide not to comment any further before opening the door and finally entering the building. I hear my fellow members follow behind me. I start going through all the possible exits of this place in my mind should that come in handy during our little ‘meeting’. You see we never go in blind and since I come up with the plans I have studied this place from inside and out. It also means I know where the meeting was taking place. Once I had mapped out a good plan in my mind I decided to quit wasting time and so I Ied the rest of the team to the meeting place hoping for the best.

As we are approaching the door I turn to my fellow teammates. They do not look scared. Some look angry. Some look confused but the lack of scared looks gives me hope. ‘We have been through worse’ I think as I finally come face to face with the right door. I take one last look behind me before I brace myself for the worst as I open the door.

The sight I was met with wasn't far from what I had anticipated. I saw a group of dead men laying on the ground all with guns in their hands. Those were presumably the people we were trying to close a deal with. I also see Meghan and Aya being held under shot as 9 maybe 10 guys stand before them. I can practically sense everyone tense up behind me as I think ‘why the hell didn't Meghan call Yoo in?’.

“You know you could have just scheduled a meeting if you wanted to talk to us.  
you didn't have to interfere with our business that's just plain rude” I say as confidently as  
I can muster in a situation like this. This is not a good time to appear weak.

“We wanted to make a good first impression and we figured this would do quite nicely” I hear one of the guys respond. I recognize the voice and figure this must be the guy who communicated to me before. 

 

“You have a interesting take on what a good impression looks like I see” I hear Vic say behind me. I take this time to start eying the guys keeping Meghan and Aya under shot. Now that I'm getting a better look at them I found them to be around the same age as us. Maybe even a bit younger. This assumption made me look around the room in confirmation. I was proven right as I looked at all of their faces one by one. I don't know whether to be impressed or scared that a group that has members so young can pull something like this off.

“A good first impression doesn't have to be positive. It just has to get the message across and I had the sneaking suspicion this would do quite nicely” now that I see the smirk that comes along with the smug tone of his voice it takes all the self control I have to keep my hands to myself. 

“Can you stop playing around and get to the point? Some of us have other places to be” I should have known Fate wouldn't be able to keep her cool for long. These guys love to drag things on and patience isn't her strong suit. I just hope her emotional side doesn't get us into too much trouble as I’m trying to figure these guys out.

“You best watch what you say to people like us if you want to survive here” I can hear from how he uses his voice that he's the leader of his team.

“Now normally I would stretch this out a bit longer but since I'm in a good mood I'll give in.”

“You see when Nova called us to inform us that our meeting had been cancelled and transferred over to a new gang in town we were far from happy. You see we run this business here in district 9 and we don't like sharing it with a bunch of girls.”

“If this is how you handle all your clients I can see why Nova would want us to handle some of her more important business here” I say this knowing it will get a reaction from him. I need to know what their intention is here.

“I'll make this very simple for you” he looked around the room at all of my fellow members before landing on Meghan and speaking up again.

“Leave before we make you wish you never set foot in district 9” I was waiting on a threat of some sorts since the conversation started and I must say I'm a bit disappointed by how broad it is. I mean if it weren't for dead bodies laying on the floor I’d think these were just empty threats. 

I glanced at Meghan just as she looked back at me. She didn't look scared by the threat but I could see her calculating a good response as she still had the gun pointed at her. You see we have been threatened before and we have never backed down before. I saw in her eyes she didn't plan on starting now and I fight back a smirk as she finally speaks up.

 

“As nice as that offer is we would have to say no. You see me and my team have never given into threats and we don't plan on starting now. You see we actually like it here so I think we'll stick around for a while. If us taking up a part of your business doesn't sit well with you you're free to move to another district, but until then you´ll have to deal with us.”  
I can see the frustration and anger rise in everyone's eyes and I start to get scared of the consequences that small speech could have.

“You don't think we have it in us do you?” he says it so smugly and without hesitation that it makes me anxious.

And that's when things take a turn for the worst.

Next thing I know he's looking behind him and before any of us can react a dagger is flying through the air heading towards Aya. It is like time stands still and we are all frozen in place watching Meghan step in front of her and seeing the dagger hit her stomach. I managed to snap out of my trance fast enough to catch her before she hit the floor. I vaguely register Aya grabbing her gun before hearing someone speak up again.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you” I look up and see all our members being held under shot.

“You shoot one of us and all of your members die” I can hear grunt something out of pure frustration before lowering her gun. Before I know it all of the guys leave the room and we are all alone.

I look down at Meghan and carefully lay her down. All of our fellow members are rushing over and I can see Vic trying to bandage the wound, but all I can truly focus on is Meghan’s face. She has a sad smile on her face and that makes it hard to look at her, but I can’t look away. I know what that smile means and I’m afraid for my assumptions to be confirmed.

“Vic stop it’s of no use. I’m losing too much blood already you can’t save me” I can hear how scared she is in her voice even though she’s trying to conceal it. It is something I never wanted to hear and I can’t help but want to put on music to drown it out. 

“No you can’t die. Not now we need you. What are we going to do without you” I can hear Vic start to cry and I have to will myself to not do the same.

“You will all be fine. I believe in each and every one of you and I know you’re strong enough to go on without me”

“Aya?” I look up seeing Aya make eye contact with Meghan. She’s tearing up more by the second and I know she’s coming to terms with something we are all in deny off.

“I need you to take care of everyone for me. Promise me you will please” I can hear Meghan choke on her words and I can no longer hold the tears back.  
“Meghan there must be something I can do to at least ease your pain” I can hear the desperation in Vic’s voice and almost knowing how Meghan is going to respond I close my eyes.

“I don’t feel any pain Vic” I see her trying to muster a smile for us, but we all know what this statement implies. As it start to hit me I zone out and even though I know my fellow members have now started to say their goodbyes I can’t hear them. I start to remember meeting Meghan when I was just a kid with a crappy home life. She took me in and has been like my mom for the past few years. How am I meant to say goodbye to someone like that?

I get brought out of my trance as something grabs my hand. I look down and see Meghan looking up at me. I know it’s my time to say my last goodbye, but my mind is blank. As if Meghan could notice she spoke up again.

“You don’t have to say anything Em I know how much you hate saying goodbye”

“I just don’t know what to say to you because I know I’m never going to see you again” I am slightly stumbling on my words as I search for the right words to say.

“I love you Meghan and I’m so sorry I couldn't save you”

“It’s okay sweetheart. Please promise me you’ll take care of yourself when I’m not around to do it for you. I love you so much” I can hear how tired she is through her voice and I know the end is near.

“I love you all so much and I have never once regretted taking you in. Thank you for letting me be your leader and I promise to watch over you all wherever I go” I can see her look at everyone in the room and before I know it I can feel her hand slip out of mine. I check her pulse and close my eyes in realisation that she has indeed passed away. I close her eyes and kiss her forehead as one last tear runs down my face and lands on her cheek.

“Rest well Meghan we will miss you”

Aya starts to usher everyone out of the room and we all take one last look back before we walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chan P.O.V

After the girl was hit I quickly led my team out of the building frequently looking back to so see if anyone was following us. I think to myself ‘this will surely teach them to not mess with us and just leave town while they still can’. I smirk to myself at the thought but also know it might not play out that way so when we are all back in the van I speak up.

“Well you sure do have good aim don’t you Changbin? I would love to think that what Changbin did tonight would be enough to make them leave it can’t hurt to be absolutely sure now can it?” I look at my team and I’m happy to see only determined eyes looking back at me.

“And so.. Jeongin you there?” I say into my earpiece knowing he’s back at our compound.

“I’m here Chan hyung”

“Good. I need you to find out where the hideout of this new gang is for me”

“I’m on it” I hear him say as I break the connection.

“Why do you need to know their hideout Chan?” I hear Woojin ask.

“Because when they do decide to, against their better judgement, stay in district 9 they’ll want to avenge their former leader. We need to take the fight to them before anything like that happens so when we get a location I need you guys to take turns staking at their place to see what they do. If you see one of them go out on their own and defenceless I want you to shoot them with no hesitation. Got it?” I hear sounds of agreement following my question.

I know I am asking a lot of my guys but we can’t afford to lose our business here. If they don’t take their leave we have no choice but to defend our title here.

“For now we’ll go home it’s been one hell of a day and I need you all well rested for what is about to come next” this is the last thing I say before I start the car and begin to drive home.

\---------

Emily P.O.V

It’s crazy realising life goes on when your world stands still. I can’t close my eyes without seeing her face and the moment she takes her last breath. I watch as the night turns into morning as the birds awaken to sing their morning songs. I acknowledge it won’t do any good staying in bed any longer and so I go downstairs to see if any of my other members have awoken yet.

When the first thing I’m confronted with is the scent of coffee and sleepy eyes I know I’m not the only one who couldn’t sleep last night. I pour myself some coffee and join the rest at the dinner table. No one is saying a word as everyone drinks while being deep in their own thoughts no doubt replaying yesterday's events. When Aya comes into the room we look up in acknowledgement and are all ready to get back into our thoughts when she decides to speak up. 

“Alright guys I think it’s safe to say we are all devastated from yesterday's events and I don’t even know how I’m going to be able to lead this group now that she’s gone but we can’t fall apart now. We need to make them pay for this and so when you all finish your coffee's we’re going to find out everything we can about this group and plan our revenge” she speaks with a certain determination which gives me hope. We do need to make them pay for what they did to her. When no one speaks up in disagreement Aya sits grabs herself some coffee and sits down at the table. Silence once again filling the room.

When Sky finishes her coffee she goes to the room she usually works from. She probably wants to gets to work trying to get as much information on this gang as possible. I know they’ll probably expect me to make a plan on how to go about avenging Meghan’s death so I started thinking multiple different scenarios through in my mind. After what feels like forever Sky walks back into the room saying she’s got the information we need.

We walk into the room and when Sky takes her seat she starts talking.

“Okay so the gangs name is Stray Kids. They are a 9 membered gang consisting of Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Lee Felix,...” in the corner of my eyes I can see Lucie flinch at the name and I make a mental note to bring it up later on.

“...Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin. Bang Chan is their leader and the guy who spoke to you all the most. Seo Changbin is the guy responsible for killing Meghan and the only person that wasn’t present during your ‘meeting’ was Yang Jeongin. My guess is he’s their hacker. He’s also their youngest so they might want to keep him off the field. All of them come from different districts apart from Bang Chan who supposedly grew up here. They have been running things around here for awhile and apparently no one dared to challenge them before and survived so they eventually just let them do their thing. That’s all I have on them right now” she finishes explaining everything and I immediately begin to conjure up a plan. 

“Sky do you think you can figure out where they’re taking residence?” I ask having thought of a possible idea of how to take them on.

“I think I can, but it will take a bit as these guys are pretty secretive about anything too personal”

“That’s okay we need time to plan this out anyway” I make eye contact with Aya as I speak up again.

“I know how to take them down” I can see her being intrigued by my statement and as everyone focusing on me I start elaborating.

“Okay so you said that their youngest stays at home and is probably the hacker of the group because they don’t want him to get hurt. If this is true we can use this to our advantage. I we can get our hands on the kid and take him out it will make them see that we are the wrong gang to mess with…”

“No absolutely not!”

“Fate let her continue”

“We’re not killing him we can’t”

“I said let her continue if you don’t want to listen you’re free to wait outside. Emily?” Aya signals for me to continue as I watch Fate leave the room in frustration.

“So the plan would be to get all of the guys out of the house and sent them on a fake mission we set up. Then while they are there they leave poor Jeongin all alone and up for grabs and when they realise what’s happening it will be too late. It will need to be no more than two people going into their home so we can get in get out as soon as it’s done” I finish the explanation waiting on their reactions. 

“Yeah that could work. I mean if Jeongin is indeed their weak point taking him out will hurt them more than just killing that Changbin guy. As for the two people that would go in I would like to suggest you and Nyx. Nyx you’re still technically in training and need all the field experience you can get. Emily will guide you and I believe you’re ready. Sky I need you to figure out where their hideout is as soon as possible and enlighten Emily about every detail you can get your hands on..” I look at Nyx to see her reaction and when I see a bit of fear behind her eyes I grab her hand trying to comfort her a bit.

“..As for the rest of you I want Vic waiting in a car close to the house ready to drive back here at any moment. I want Yoo and Moon to stock up on weapon supplies as I think we’re going to need them after a move like this. If we’re going to send Stray Kids on a fake mission I also need a few people to keep them busy long enough for Emily and Nyx to complete their task. Lucie, Olive, Becky and Jo you’re with me on that. I’m making Fate sit this one out and will discuss this with her later on. Does everyone know their roles and what to do in preparation for them” I watch as all my fellow members nod in confirmation.

Everyone starts to one by one leave the room. I follow and as I pass Fate I can feel her glare burning in my back. As I turn to confront her I see her being let away by Aya who is probably filling her in on all the essential things she missed.

‘We’ll avenge you Meghan I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make them pay’ I think to myself as a single tears falls from my eye. 

Felix P.O.V

We’re currently at home waiting on Jeongin to finish collecting all the info we need on the gang and where they are hiding out. I just have a strange feeling I’ve met one of them before, but it can’t have been recently or I would remember.

“Alright everyone listen up Jeongin has some information on the new gang and I think it is important to know as much as possible about them so everyone better focus” this definitely brought me out of my thoughts as I turn my attention to our youngest as he starts talking.

“Okay so the gang is called the Wicked-

“Bitches”

“Thank you for the contribution Minho. Jeongin please continue”

“Well their gang currently consists of twelve members as you guys just killed number thirteen thanks to Changbin over there. The gang consists of Aya, Emily, Sky, Yoo, Becky, Lucie-” Lucie. As soon as that name leaves his mouth I know why she looked so familiar. You see when I was younger me and my parents used to go to her hometown on vacation allot when I was young and I met her there when I was around eight years old. We instantly hit it off and became as good of friends as you can be at that age. I was able to see her every few months when my family went on vacation there so we were able to keep our friendship going for a few years until my parents suddenly stopped going there on vacation. I remember how much I complained to them about it but it was of no use and I never saw her again after that. I eventually forgot about her as the years passed but seeing her face and hearing her name brings it all back to me. I try to listen to the rest of the names while memories of the past begin to pop up in my mind.

“..Vic, Olive, Jo, Moon, Nyx and Fate. They have a thing for not staying in one place for longer than a few months and even had a incident in Busan that made them leave that town for good. I was not yet able to locate their compound as they have so many different addresses, but I’ll keep looking and I’ll let you know as soon as I find it” I vaguely hear Chan reassure and praise Jeongin on the update, but I’m stuck with one question in my mind.

‘How the hell did you get caught up in all of this, Lucie?’


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes?”

“Nova I need your help”

“I’m listening”

“I need you to plan a meeting and I need you to do it as soon as possible”

\---------

Lucie P.O.V.

I arrive at the building and only when I’m standing in front if the door do the nerves start to set in. ‘You got this’ I think to myself as I step inside.

The first thing I’m confronted with is his back facing me. I’m afraid of how I’ll react when he turns around so I decide to keep silent for as long as possible. That is until Nova decides to walk in and claps in her hands making him turn around. When his eyes meet mine I get lost in the amount of emotions rushing through me I don’t know what to do. I can vaguely recall Nova saying something that had to do with thirty minutes before walking out the door, but I couldn’t pick anything up clearly a the moment. I eventually started to walk toward him and with every step all the emotions inside me only intensified. So I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him. The confused and hurt look on his face should have made me feel guilty, but I was too far gone.

“How the hell could you leave me?! Without saying goodbye I fucking needed you and you suddenly vanished. Why?!” I was expecting him to start yelling at me or begin apologizing like crazy, but what I wasn’t prepared for was for him to pull me into a hug. The hug was so comforting it instantly broke down any walls I tried to keep up around him and I let myself cry on his shoulder. These emotions have been kept in for so long having them come out st the same time is almost too intense to handle. As if he realises this he tightens his hold on me.

“I’m sorry” I hear him say and from the sound of his voice I can tell he’s crying. It makes me feel relieved that I’m not the only one affected by this, but it doesn’t lessen the sadness and anger that are all coming back to me.

“I missed you” 

We break our hug and just as I was about to say something we were interrupted by a ringtone. I saw Felix grab his phone and look at the caller id. He looked apprehensive about answering it but he eventually did.

"Yes?"

I heard a faint sound of another person answering the call but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I watched his expression go from confused to a brief moment of sad to disappointment and back to neutral when he finally spoke up again.

"I'll be right there give me ten minutes" that's the last thing he said before he ended the call.

"I have to go. The guys need me for another job as soon as possible. It was really nice seeing you again. I don't know when we'll be able to do this again, but I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for leaving all those years ago. I don't know what might happen to us in the future so I just want you to know that I never wanted this life for you and I'm sorry that's exactly what you got" after he finishes speaking he moves forward to give me a kiss on the forehead and turns around to leave the room. 

I know exactly what he got called in for and it took every form of self control to not tell him everything right now, but I can't. I can't do that to my new family so with a silent unspoken apology in mind I watch him walk away.

\---------

Nyx P.O.V

As I sit in the car with Emily and Vic I haven't really let the whole situation sink in yet. I try listening to music to calm myself but it's not working. 'Maybe I'm not ready to go this. What if everything goes wrong because of me and I'll get kicked out of the gang? What will happen to me then? I have nowhere to go they are all I have.' I don't even realise tears have began falling from my eyes before I feel a hand wipe them away. I look up to see Emily looking at me a faint smile on her face. She motions for me to remove my earphones so I do.

"I know you're nervous Nyx, but you have nothing to fear. I know it can be scary going on your first mission like this, but you're ready. We have been training you for awhile now you can do this. If things don't go according to plan I'm always here to fix it okay? Now I need you to be brave and have confidence. Can you do that for me Nyx?"

"I think so yes" I silently curse to myself for how weak I sound, but relax when I see her nod and settle back down into her seat.

I insert the earphones back into my ears as music starts to fill the silence of the car once more. I start to look of of the window waiting for our signal from Sky to start moving.

"Okay guys from what I can tell the guy fitting the description of Lee Felix just arrived at the house. The others haven't gone out yet" Sky's voice snaps out of my trance as I didn't even realise one of the earphones fell out of my ear.

I quickly remove the other and pause my music as it can't be too long now before they leave.

\---------  
Chan P.O.V

It wasn’t usually so last minute when we receive missions like this, but we’ve faced worse complications so we’ll manage just fine. Minho was able to get the plan together in record time, so now all that’s left is to prepare for what’s to come. We’re supposed to meet some high end businessman looking to expand his empire by making a deal with us. We have been warned that he can be dangerous, so we’re taking no chances. As the plan is being explained for the last checks I noticed someone missing. Felix. “Hey does anyone know where Felix is?” I ask and my frustration rises as I see everyone shake their head. I start to get angry as he doesn’t immediately pick up.

“Yes?” he says as he finally picks up.

“Felix where the hell are you? You know what it doesn’t matter I need you to go home right now or we’re leaving without you”

“I’ll be right there give me ten minutes” and that’s the last thing he says before he hangs up.

“Okay Felix will be here in ten minutes let’s start preparing without him and catch him up to speed when he gets here. You know what you have to do” as soon as I finish my sentence all of my guys start to disperse to do their part and I smile fondly to myself at their actions.

‘Felix better be here in ten or he’ll have a big problem’ I think to myself as I get to work.

\---------

True on his worth and with some time to spare Felix enters the house. I see  
Minho motion him towards him to catch him up and make sure he follows the plan. As he finishes his explanation I watch as Felix goes to do his own preparation.

“Okay guys we leave in ten so get your weapons and others things together and meet me in the living room by then” I half shout out to everyone as I go to make my final preparations.

\---------

After roughly ten minutes everyone starts to gather around me and when we’re all complete I clear my throat to make my final announcement. “Okay I know this was a last minute thing and there was not enough time to thoroughly prepare, but I know that you guys can do this. We have faced bigger demons together and I want you guys to know that I believe in all of you. As long as we stick to the plan and watch each others backs we’ve got this” as I finish my small speech and see them look back at me with confidence I get even more reassured.

“Okay Jeongin you stay here and notify us if anything goes wrong” I watch him give a quick nod before he disappears into his room. I motion everyone to follow me as we leave the house and begin to load our supplies into the van.

‘Let’s do this’ I think to myself when everyone has taken a seat and I start to drive away.

\---------

Nyx P.O.V

I shot up as I get nudged by Emily only to see Stray Kids get out of their house and get into their car. ‘They don’t know what’s coming’ I think to myself as I watch them drive past.

We wait another ten minutes in the car in silence to make sure they are really on their way and don’t unexpectedly come back for something.

As we wait I start to mentally prepare myself for what’s to come. I start to think of Meghan and how she took me in when I had nowhere to go. No family who accepted me. No home. Just when I almost lost hope I came across her and her team. I thought they would just leave me, but she seemed to see something in me that made her decide against that. She brought me to her house, wrapped me in a blanket and told me that everything would be okay. For the first time ever I felt truly safe and loved. They started to train me and watching her grow prouder off me with every improvement was all the motivation I needed to keep going. They took her away from. They deserve what’s coming. ‘I’ll avenge you Meghan we all will even if it’s the last thing we do’.

“Okay Nyx it’s time. Are you ready?” I hear Emily ask as she turns to me seeking a sort of final reassurement. 

“I’m ready”

“Okay then follow me”

We start to get out of the car and walk towards the house. When we get to their house Emily pulls out a hair pin and proceeds to use it to unlock the door. I stare at her in awe as she manages to open the door and think ‘Man I need to get her to teach me that one day’.

As she opens the door as quietly as she can we wait a few seconds to listen for any signs that we were heard. When that didn’t seem to be the case we proceed to step into their house start our mission. Before I could move from the hallway to look for our target Emily stops me.

“Nyx when we find him I need you to be the person to execute him. You have had training enough and I know you’re ready for this” I’m not too surprised to hear her say this but it still takes me a second to process what this would mean.

“You can’t kill him with a gun or knife as that would leave too much evidence so I trust that you’ll think of an alternative way to finish the job” now this takes me by surprise as I don’t have a lot of training based on improvise. This makes me aware of how much they must trust me to be able to do this and a sudden wave of anxiety washes over me making me aware of everything that could go wrong. Emily seems to be aware of my current state as I feel her grab my hand in reassurance.

“Everything will be fine Nyx just remember your training and the reason you’re doing this and you won’t fail. I believe in you. We all do. Now let’s do this. Let’s make them pay” I nod in agreement and with that we start to move further into the house. 

We are aware of every step we make and try to make as little sound as we can while we go door to door searching for the right one. We have gone through quite a few dead ends when Emily places her ear on another one and motions towards it indicating to it being the right one. I am still thinking of all the options I have going into it when I suddenly remember I still have my earphones in my pocket. I start to think of a quick plan as I ready myself to go inside.

“Ready?” I can see Emily mouth to me as I nod.

I get my earphones out of my pocket and proceed to slowly open the door trying to make as little sound as I can. I thank whatever bigger power there is for the door not squeaking on me as I manage to open it wide enough for me to enter through. I quickly scan the room and come to the conclusion that it is not that different from the room Sky works from just on a bigger scale. I see a figure with red hair sitting in a big chair carefully watching the screens in front of him. I proceed to walk towards him and when I almost reach the ideal distance I quickly close my eyes and try to remind myself of who I’m doing this for in the first place. I open my eyes and close the distance needed between me and the boy. I wrap the cord around his neck and pull it towards me in a quick motion. I feel him try to grab behind him in a panic, but I only respond by tightening my hold. When he finally tries to pull at the cord around his cord he had already lost too much air to give that a good chance at succeeding. I see his hands drop from the cord and his body start to relax as he loses consciousness. I keep at it for a bit longer to make sure he’s really gone and then pull the cord from his neck. I watch as his head falls onto the desk in front of him. I check his pulse in confirmation and when I can’t find anything I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I close his eyes making it look like was just sleeping on his desk and walk out of the room. 

“Is it done” I hear as close the door behind me. I nod towards her and before I know it she pulls me into a hug.

“You did good Nyx I’m proud of you” a few tears escape my eyes as realisation hits. 

“Let’s go back to the car before they come back” I hear her say when she pulls back. She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the front door. We exit the house and make it to the car where Vic is waiting for us. We get in and I immediately begin to zone out. I can see Emily tell Vic something before she starts to drive away, but I can’t tell what it is as one question keeps running through my mind.

‘What have I done?’

\---------

Chan P.O.V

I should have seen it coming. I should have known that getting a mission so late was a red flag. But I didn’t.

When we arrived at the given location and proceeded to head inside I was the first one to see it. Bold red letters on the wall saying ‘You’re in the wrong place boys’. I instantly felt the panic rise within my group as all possible scenarios rushed through our heads.

“Jeongin are you there?” I shout into my earpiece trying to reach him as we make our way back to our car. When I don’t hear him respond I only grow more worried as I wait for Woojin to get into the car before driving off. 

‘Please be okay’

\---------

I get us all home as fast as possible and we all proceed to run to our front door. When I try to use my key to unlock the door I notice how it is unlocked which only adds to my growing worry. I quickly open the door and run towards the room Jeongin works in. I can hear the rest of my group not being far behind me as I open the door to his room. I visibly relax when I don’t see any traces of blood on the floor and on his desk as I move towards him. The way his head is laying on his desk makes it look like he’s sleeping and I would almost believe it if it wasn’t for him not waking up at Woojin calling his names. I watch as he tries to shake the younger in an attempt to wake him, but he remains unresponsive. He looks up at me his eyes full of worry as he proceeds to check his pulse. 

“NO PLEASE NO!” I hear him scream and I know he’s gone. I feel my knees give in as tears start to roll down my eyes. I don’t even try to stop them as I know it’s of no use. I faintly hear the rest of my members start to cry, but I can’t hear them as I focus on Jeongin’s lifeless body in front of me. I know exactly who must have done this and with anger bubbling up inside of me I have one definite thought as more tears start to make their ways down my cheeks.

‘You have no idea what you just started and we will make all of you pay for this even if it kills us’


End file.
